


A Day In A Time Before

by aStrayFox



Series: OC Adventures and One-Shots [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aStrayFox/pseuds/aStrayFox
Summary: Memories of a simpler time.
Series: OC Adventures and One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605076





	A Day In A Time Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick one-shot focusing on my OC Myra's past!
> 
> Please enjoy! c:

_ **A Day In A Time Before** _

The first sounds that Myra heard that morning was the chirping of Pidgey and the crackling of fire echoing off the walls. 

_It must have gotten colder again._

When she opened her eyes, the ceiling of the cave they call home came into view, the flickering of fire light dancing on the stalactites hanging far above. The cave had undergone many changes since they took up residence in its depths. This was the third cave she has called home in her short life. According to her Mom, this would be their home for many years. It was easily the largest of the three, and while there were plenty of Pokemon living in it before their arrival, it only took a short conversation from Myra before they started to adapt to living with the mother and daughter duo. Many mornings, Myra would find a small gathering of zubat on the ceiling and other Pokemon at the edge of her 'bed'. 

Like most mornings, when she went to stand up, she tripped over a new 'rock'. The geodude rumbled awake, looking at her sleepily before drifting off once more. With a short spurt of giggles, Myra continued over to the small dresser of her clothes. From the looks of her mom's area, she had been awake for a few hours. With how little light was trickling in, it was a bit odd. After all, what would cause her mom to wake up before the sun even rose?

With a yawn, Myra headed out of the section of the cave they called a bedroom, and into the next chamber. The fire sat in the center, flames licking up into the air. Now that she was more awake she noticed the enticing smell of cooking berries and bread, but still no sign of her mom. A bright blue flash of color caught her attention from the corner of her vision, and when she turned to check it out, a small pile covered neatly with blue tarp was up against the cave wall. Unfortunately, as she was heading over to check it out, the sounds of beads rattling signaled the return of her mom.

Standing up in as neat a posture she could manage, Myra tried to look nonchalant, but the look on her mom's face told her that she knew exactly what Myra was planning. A sheepish grin, and a faint red tinge crept into her cheeks, formed as she looked at her mom who was holding a simple brown box.

"Just what do you think you're doing, little miss?" Even as her mom said this, the smile on her face and glimmer of amusement in her eyes was a dead give away that her mom was anything but mad.

"Nothing! Where'd you go?" The moment of sheepish was gone in a flash, and she had a bounce in her step as she headed over to her mom, eyes now scanning the box in hopes of figuring out what was in it.

Her mom's laughter rang out through the cave walls as she moved further into the living space, setting the box down gentle on the simple wooden table in the middle of the room. Myra trailed behind her mom as she went about finishing their morning meal preparations. A simple berry stew and fresh fire cooked bread. Myra set up the table with the only two plates they kept. Her mom insisted it was just easier if they had less to keep up with, but Myra still wondered why they didn't get more if they were going to be staying here for a long time. 

Eating the food went over fairly normal, albeit a more tasteful breakfast than usual. Despite Myra's questioning, her mom kept unusually quiet about the food, and did nothing more than smile when she asked about the box or the blue tarp. Even more surprising was just how much her mom had made for breakfast. It was definitely more than they normally had. Usually their meals were fairly simple and they only cooked warm food twice a week (to avoid any humans wondering in out of curiosity, she was told). It all added up to be a very strange morning, which was incredibly rare. They had a routine, and they almost always stuck to it unless the weather made it impossible. 

As they finished eating, her mom stood and started to clean off their plates, before settling them back down on the table. Myra tilted her head, confusion written plainly across her face. Why was her mom doing such odd things today?

Everything started to make sense when her mom opened the box on the table, and pulled out a small but heavily decorated cake. It was round, with primarily pink frosting that looked like clouds on the sides, and as her mom set it down she was able to see the top of the cake. Neatly drawn was a small girl with pink hair smiling, next to a woman who looked a lot like her mom. Words written in a fancy script above the two drawings said 'Happy Birthday, Myra!'. Just then, everything clicked, and tears started to form and roll down her cheeks.

"I tried to get back before you woke up so I could set everything up, but you woke up just a smidgen too early." Her mom spoke with tears of her own budding up, ones that she quickly wiped away with a smile. Reaching forward, her mom wiped away her own tears gently. 

"Thank you." Myra spoke, sniffling and trying her best to calm down her happy tears. Watching as her mom got up and walked over to remove the blue tarp to reveal a small pile of presents wrapped in simple pink paper, bows in shades of purple and blue stuck to the top of the boxes.

The next hour was spent eating cake and slowly opening eat package. Most of the packages were simple things, like colored pencils and pens, but two that really stuck out to Myra was one with a sketchbook and a journal, and the other was a cute pink dress. The dress was simple, and yet not. It had a fake overall look to the top half, the long pastel sleeves underneath the bright pink rough material of the fake overalls. Like most other things they owned, they had few clothes in order to be able to up and leave as quickly as possible.

"Mom, you really didn't have to."

"It's fine Myra, I'm certain this place is safe. We can afford to own a few more things now." The look on her moms face, the gentle look of happiness, was what finally eased Myra's nerves. 

It was a good day. And the best birthday she'd had in her short life yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm still figuring out how to format stuff, and this is my first time writing in ages!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed your time here! c;


End file.
